mushroom_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
1: Cuddles (naked) --- Palutena x YOU/Original Story
This is the day you've been waiting for. The doorbell rang, and you take a few moments to straighten your shirt and fix up your hair. Can't forget a bit of breath freshening spray, too, while you have time. Though you are standing upon a fantastical mixture of solid, fluffy clouds mixed with the finest architecture of Skyland, the most unearthly feeling you experience is not the feeling of standing atop a paradise far above Earth. Not even close. The true calling of your heart, the true melodious muses for which your soul is destined to follow, is but a simple noise. "Just a minute!" you hear from beyond the reaches of the door. That heavenly chorus of a voice is all you needed to hear. That's the voice of your goddess. The door swings open and she's standing right there before your eyes. Each motion sways her luscious, green hair, and each subtle movement jangles the heavenly tones of each of her dozens of golden jewelry like little church bells. As she lightly bobs her body to smile and lean in close to you, it's already enough to captivate most of your senses. "Did you bring it?" she asks. "Yep, I sure did!" you reply back with proud confidence. After all, you just ran a personal favor for Palutena, the goddess of light, and you feel great knowing how much of a help you are to her. "Well, let's see it!" she hums back with a playful smirk. You reach into your pocket and pull out a brand new decal-coated limited edition 3DS. "Oh, you got one! I'm so happy!" she cries with joy. "And it's in blue, too! Just the color I wanted! Well, let's head on inside." As her golden bracelets rattle across her arm, she tickles her soft finger under your chin to lead you into her humble home. It's well furnished and gives off the vibe of a warm log cabin in the winter, yet with the marvelous view of Skyland from all of the windows. She leads you to her couch, almost dancing. "I can't tell you how much you've helped me! I was so worried when my last one broke, and I'm glad you were able to get one for me. I was so busy with my job I had no time to shop myself! This is a huge toad off of my back." You hear someone raise their voice from the kitchen. "Uhhh, Lady Palutena? Don't you mean, 'a huge LOAD'?" Palutena rolled her eyes in offense. "Ugh, Pit, that's disgusting! Watch your mouth!" A strained sigh is the response. "S-Sorry..." Palutena resumes her attention on you as her 3DS screens light up. "Well, back to business... time to play 'Super Bash Sisters'!" she cackles mischievously. Of course, you know the series' real name, but you can't bring yourself to call out any of lovely Palutena's faults, namely because she is perfect and has no faults. You almost fall into a trance gazing at her gorgeous, green eyes before she snaps you back into reality. "Well, what's the wait? I've already made the room!" That's right, the most important thing of all right now... it's time to SMASH. Round one, a standard 3 stock brawl atop the Omega mode of Mute City. You take the first win with a surprising Lucario turnabout on the last stock. "No fair... force palm's range is ridiculous!" she whines. Knowing she isn't really mad, just more determined to win, her pouty cheeks are only cuter in your eyes. Round two, and she blind sides you with an unexpectedly strong Wii Fit Trainer game at Gerudo Valley. "I guess the kid gloves are off, huh?" you chuckle. A few more matches in, Pit brings lunch to the two of you. He notices you are using him and manage to snag a amazing back-air gimp on Palutena trying to recover. With a silent smile and thumbs up, he let's you know he's rooting for you. Items are on now, and she takes the next round nearly flawlessly due to a streak of good luck with Sonic and dragoon pieces. "I'm gonna getcha!" she winks. Bobby Hill tries to join your room. Maybe later... this is a bit of a private excursion. Now it's a time match. You score the game winning KO in the last second as Ike's Great Aether animation manages to secure a point at the last moment. "Looks like the next game decides it all, huh?" you laugh, though Palutena seems to be completely in her game face. With a catty smile upon your face, you scoot in closely until your thighs are pressed together. She doesn't give any reaction, so you push your luck by leaning into her arm. From here you can smell her fresh hair and see her cute tongue pointed out from her lips as she tries to concentrate on the Smash match. Completely content with yourself, you lay down across her lap, almost nestled between her warm legs and arms as she leans forward with her 3DS. This'll be the end of it, sorry Palutena. You look up to see her face in the face of her imminent defeat, but all you see are something you would have never expected. Mere inches from your face are Palutena's round, plump, gigantic bazingas. Your Little Mac Side-B goes flying off the stage and you end up self destructing. You immediately pause the game. "P-Palutena, u-ummm..." you squeak. "Hmm? What's the problem?" she asks, as if nothing were wrong. She's playing coy. Now you understand she's trying to show you her beautiful goddess tits to distract you from this intense Smash match. Not happening this time, Lady Palutena! This match belongs to you! You un-pause the game and go right back into the fray. In a matter of moments you even the score at two stock each. "It is rather hot this summer," Palutena mentions, seemingly offhand. "You can get more comfortable, if you'd like. Mikasa is best kasa, as they say." "Uh, Lady Palutena, that's a Shingeki no Kyojin character. You mean, 'Mi casa es su'... you know what, never mind. Have a nice night!" Pit picks up his hat from a hanger and takes his briefcase out of the door to head home from his servitude back to his own home for the night. Sure enough, even as you two play, she begins to disrobe under you. Feeling your chance, you manage to do the same. Before you know it, the two of you are completely naked and playing a serious match of Super Smash Bros for 3DS as you lay your head across her lap. The two of you are focused intensely and you begin to smell her sweat against your hair. In the decisive moment of the match you manage to land the final blow as the balloon fighter fish grabs onto you. It's down to the wire, but at the last second you are pulled off the stage before her character manages to twinkle in the distance to secure the stock. Immediately you feel her arms wrap around you as both your and her 3DS are thrown haphazardly off into the distance. Suddenly it doesn't seem so surprisingly how her last one broke... but you don't have time to think about that. She wrestles you playfully while giggling at her victory, and eventually the two of you are laying evenly across the couch, securely in each other's snuggly grasp. "You know what that means. I won the most matches, so we get to cuddle all night~" she laughs, pulling your body in closer to hers. You can feel her every curve against yourself and feel like you are going crazy. You had barely noticed, but the sun had long set and the only light in the room was from Palutena's fireplace. She grabs her robe and wraps the two of your around with it like a blanket, looking at you square in the eyes with a warm smile the entire time. To Hades with it, you've gotten this far. In between wonderful cuddles you steal a long kiss while running your fingers through her hair. She gives a warm sigh and falls asleep in your arms. For once in your life, you aren't furious to lose a game of Smash Bros. Category:Original Stories